clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Creatures
Puffle Creatures (previously known as Wild Puffles) are versions of puffles who have grown animal appendages (wings, ears, tails, fangs, etc.) that are not directly related to the normal puffle (Blue through Gold). During 2012, Club Penguin had hidden 4 Puffle Creatures in cameos. The very first was the exclusive Cat Puffle, who appeared hidden among other puffles in the Club Penguin Animated Short, Puffle Trouble. Months after, the Bat Puffle was sighted through a telescope at the Halloween Party 2012. Then, the Reindeer Puffle was shown as a transformation at the Holiday Party 2012. Also, at the Holiday Party 2012, a Bird Puffle would come out of the Clock Tower at the Snow Forts every 15 minutes, similar to Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo at the Ski Lodge clock, and Plok in the Box Dimension. A Dragon Puffle was seen in a foreign Club Penguin Magazine in January 2013. Players were able to transform into Dragon Puffles, Unicorn Puffles, and Chicken Puffles at the Medieval Party 2013. None of these puffles are adoptable but are likely to become so due to the fact in the Puffle Handbook on the final page, it mentions we could adopt more Puffle Creatures soon. Dinosaur Puffles, the first Puffle Creatures available to the public, could be adopted during the Prehistoric Party 2014, and the Blue Border Collie and the Orange Tabby Cat at the Puffle Party 2014. Trivia *The Cat Puffle was the first creature puffle to be seen. It was spotted in the video Puffle Trouble. *The Dragon Puffles, Reindeer Puffles, Bat Puffles, and Bird Puffles can all fly. *In the headquarters on Kelowna, Canada, there is a picture of a Squirrel Puffle. *The Reindeer Puffles, Chicken Puffles, Unicorn Puffles and Dragon Puffles are known as Magic Puffles, according to Club Penguin Magazine. *Dinosaur Puffles were seen in the Behind the Scenes - Golden Puffle - New Horizons video. Later on, Polo Field confirmed we would be able to adopt them during the Prehistoric Party 2014. *The Cat Puffle will be adoptable at the Puffle Party 2014, but with a different look. *The Blue Border Collie will also be adoptable at the Puffle Party 2014. *Contrary to normal puffles, Puffle Creatures do not have Puffle Interfaces. Gallery Cat Puffle File:Cat Puffle 1.png File:Cat_puffle.png|As seen in Puffle Trouble. File:Tanooki Suit What Are You Doing Here.png|A drawing of a Cat Puffle. File:Cat Puffles 1.png|In the Doodle Dimension. Bat Puffle File:Bat Puffle.png UNICORN_PUFFLE.png|How it looks on the telescope. Puffle Bat.png|The Puffle Bat on Gariwald's painting. Halloween-Crosssection-1280x768.jpeg|A Puffle Bat on the top right corner of the wallpaper. 7126 icon.png|The Puffle Bat Key Pin. Bat Puffle Hallooween 2013.png|Bat Puffle in Halloween Party 2013 Reindeer Puffle Reindeer Puffle Player Card.PNG|As seen on a Player Card. Reindeer Puffle ingame.PNG|As seen in-game. Reindeer Puffle Dance.PNG|Dancing in-game. Holidaybg-cpyt.png|A group of Reindeer Puffles pulling a Road Racer. Exit Screen2-Holiday EN.jpg New homepage.jpg Bb-holiday.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.55.45 PM.png Reindeereer.png Reindeer Puffle Cookie.png|A Reindeer Puffle Cookie. Reindeer Puffle Starving.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle starving. Reindeer Puffle Thinking of Puffle O's.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle thinking about a bowl of berries. Bird Puffle File:Bird Puffle 1.png yuh.png|Bird Puffle going out in 1:00 AM. hhhh.png|About to go out in 2:30 PM. File:Bird_Puffle_Close_up.png|A close up of the Bird Puffle. Dragon Puffle Flyyy!!.png|A Dragon Puffle seen in the Club Penguin Magazine. PurpleDragonPuffle.png Drogonpuffletweet.jpg Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|Green Dragon Puffle. Blue_Puffle_Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Puffle. Green_Dragon_Puffle.png|The Dragon Puffle Sprite (Green). Blue Puffle Dragon Sprite.png|The Dragon Puffle Sprite (Blue). Blupd.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. (Blue) Green Player Card Dragon.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. (Green) Unicorn Puffle Unicorn_Puffle_artwork.png|A cutout from the sneak peek of the Medieval Party 2013. UnicornPuffle.png|Its appearance at the Halloween Party 2012. Unicorn_Puffle_Black.png|Black Unicorn Puffle. Medieval 2013 Potions White Puffle Unicorn.png|Potion of White Puffle Unicorn. Medieval 2013 Potions Black Puffle Unicorn.png|Potion of Black Puffle Unicorn. Unicorn Puffle Sprite.png|The Unicorn Puffle Sprite (White). Black_Unicorn_Puffle_sprite.png|The Unicorn Puffle Sprite (Black). Unikorn.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. Blak unikorn.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card (Black). Chicken Puffle Chicken Puffle Artwork.png File:Puffle_Chicken_Playercard.png|The Transformation on a Player Card. File:Chicken_Puffle.png|The Chicken Puffle Sprite. Squirrel Puffle SquirrelPuffle_cutout.png Squirrel_Puffle.png|The squirrel puffle as seen in the Kelowna headquarters. EXPEDITOPENGUIN.jpg yellow puffle animal.png|A Yellow Squirrel Puffle in Best Of 2013 - Mashup Remix - Music Video - Club Penguin. Dinosaur Puffle BlueDinoPuffle.png|The Blue Triceratops Puffle. RedTriceratopsPuffle.png|The Red Triceratops Puffle. PurpleTRexPuffle.png|The Purple T-Rex Puffle. PinkStegosaurusPuffle.png|The Pink Stegosaurus Puffle. BlackTRexPuffle.png|The Black T-Rex Puffle. YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|The Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle. Wild_Puffles.png Blue Border Collie Hereisadog.png|Blue Border Collie Puffle. Orange Tabby Cat Morecatpicturesmeow.png|Orange Tabby Cat Puffle. See more *Puffle Category:Creatures Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Animal-like Puffles